History of KingsCraft
Currently the story isn't finished but you can enjoy what MrChasez has written so far The Story of KingsCraft isn't like any other. Its the story of friendship and disaster, of great times and bad luck. Let me begin by telling you this is all true to my word. The story of friendship between a group of friends who thought it would last forever. KingsCraft was starting before we even knew it. I am getting ahead of my self though, Lets start at the beginning. Chapter 1: The beginning of it all It all started on a server owned by a brilliant man named Anjo Caido. You may or may not know his name, but he created the cracked minecraft launcher and plugins like GroupManager and one of the first auth plugins. Anjo was a friend of mine, and a very real man. There was no one quite like him. He got me into coding plugins myself. I was told by him about his server, It was the first cracked server in history, I of course at the time didn't know what that meant. Soon after connecting to this server, or any for the very first time. I was almost instantly coached into picking a class and registering my name, by a fellow named LtSaiyan. I do not quite remember why or how it happened. He asked "Do you want a job?" I remember thinking that is an odd question to ask someone right after meeting them None the less, i followed him. We walked for quite a distance and came to a very tiny camp. Where i met the leader, His name was Flabbycoin. Whatever that was. We soon became acquainted and started to build. To build a town, of course nothing spectacular. A few Days later Soon enough me Ltsaiyan and Flabbycoin were good friends, We had already had battles with other towns and been though a lot. We got along great, Which was really nice. We had already starting doing work on this town. Which by now had been named Mistril. I won't go into great detail here, Because i could go on forever. There was really something magical about the little town that could. We started to attract strangers from around the lands, curious about this new settlement that although not rich enough to afford legistration to be registered. Was really competing with the other settlements, which i guess they thought was odd. Soon enough with lots of work and battles for land, We had starting adding members. Getting guards to the city, and getting a reputation. This upset the kingdom of sparta, I know a very original name. However they were not to be messed with lightly. They had a great kingdom with many soldiers and very rich lands, although not as nice as our little kingdom of our own. They started to attack often, and try to terrorize us. We would NOT be budged though, Soon enough more and more people were joining. We started taxing people to join, The higher and higher prices we asked they just seemed to keep paying. Soon enough we were a thriving kingdom and the largest city in all of the lands. We had an army, and before i even realized it. I was there king. Even though by court Flabbycoin was our leader, Everyone knew me as king. Me and flabby by this time were not seeing eye to eye and almost had battles of my own. However i had the city watch and he had a few followers. I tested myself and claimed the true heir to Mistril and the people agreed. Just to keep you up to date, I am skipping a lot of detail Like the great wall of Mistril, or the battle of Rights. Although this is all just the prequel to the true story. Even though our banks were rich and we could afford legislation to register as a true city. We didn't, Which the people seemed to like very much. Soon after Flabby being outcasted into his own, We were attacked by the all the force of Sparta. We were a massive city, bigger then many others combined. We had a city watch and i had body guards of my own, The city grew dangerous. Citizens being attacked, homes being broken. We fought of for as long as we could, I even slew the the king of Sparta, and the most renowned killer in the lands, Although our resources were running low and our people scared. We had nothing left to do, but to leave. The city council notified everyone, and made sure the word didn't leave our walls. The walls men were to let no one enter our behemoths of walls. We packed as much as we could, and left. We marched a very far distance, Leaving the great kingdom of Mistril behind. Leaving it all. We much later found a new ground, Where we claimed NO one would ever mess with us again, I claimed this land as EVO. Evo quickly grew to a good size, Most of Mistril followed and kept with me. The few who decided to stay, Were slew im sure. We made sure to leave no trail. It was peaceful for a while. We made defenses of all kinds, not too long later the scouts of Sparta found us. We hurried our people into the vaults made for this reason. And sent our smaller army out. We did win the battle, But the true threat was just coming... Anjo stopped playing, and the server..... closed. He had to leave his city for work.... With no notice it was gone. We were lucky enough to have a small forum. A new journey awaits. Chapter 2: With people, is disaster. With the devastation of the fact everything we had worked on would be gone, we were hurt. Knowing the great battles and wonderful people would all just be gone.. I hated this thought and would't let it be. I took out on a journey to find, a new home. One we can thrive, and claim Mistirl to be once more. Soon enough, i did its king was MarkTech. I had found a new home, it was a lot queerer then the last server, There was chaos and the destruction of property was permitted. Although, there was a freshness about it. I knew we could make dew, I hurried to post on the small forum, of the small server that could. Telling everyone of this amazing discovery. Then, the most amazing thing started to happen. They joined, one and after another. The men of Mistril, the city watch. FlabbyCoin and our city council. Before i even knew it, Sparta was there. What we had hopped to escape was now at our doorsteps. With some clashing words, we decided to put the wars behind us, and live as one. They had the strength and we had the brains, they would argue this of course. We took out, following a massive wall. Must have been made before our time by some ancient race of people. After following the wall for as long as we could, We jumped into a small lake from atop it. Making sure to leave no indication we had jumped, so no one would suspect anything of that particular place on the bridge, Where the was a tiny hole, small enough to jump though. Soon enough were in the middle of an iceland. Home. We had found Mistril once again, You may think "On the ice" Yes indeed. The ice is flat, and awry. Not some where people go to find you. We starting to build over the ice, placing the earth below us. We all pitched in, and it was done rather quickly. I then made my home. In the center of Mistril, Night was falling quickly and we didn't have fire to fight of the night. Soon they came, The creatures which have been terminated from our old city with the lights of the gods, were everywhere here. All of our people at risk, We seemed to fight them off easily enough, with the help of our new sparta dogs. We knew at this point walls would be needed, Thats when.. That's when something happened, something i had never seen before. A wizard came to Mistril, He was able to fly and move items with his mind. He could build with only an axe and could do more in a second then any normal man could in a life. I quickly started to talk to him, and he was apart of a race called Mods. If they were all like this one, it was a great thing they were around. He built our walls for us, made out of great black walls of power. He turned all of our floor from plotchy dirt to stone. For a second, i was curious of this was God . Only for my sense's to kick back in, surely gods name wouldn't be Drizz i thought. A few Days later Mistril was starting to take shape, We had most of our men and a city to keep it up. I thought it was going good, but once again new threats came. We were once more found, by a new group of wilders. We fought them off, and was proud of it. Little did we know at this point. The next day started like any other, except everyone was running around and in a strange hurry. My men notified me an army was coming, One too big for us win. I was devastated. All of our people fled camp, and all of the army of Mistril got there gear on. We fought, We hit them a lot harder then they were expecting. They still one though, Almost killing us all. They destroyed the whole city. We could no longer stay on this queer server and must take leave again, i posted on the forum of the little server that could. Giving a name, To a new lands. Where we can really live as one, under the protection of the gods at a certain price. They all came with me again, To a new land Called "Blackoutmc" I won't go into much detail at all here. They were an evil race of wizards, The whole lot of them. Soon enough i found i was addicted and purchasing things from them, With dollars. Not with there currency. I was spending hundreds of dollars, and soon enough was a King in all right. I had powers of the kingdoms, and a people of good men. Around a month later, of having a new City under protection called "Fabble" The true city of mine, It was much larger then Mistril ever was and had near a hundred men. Although, I was getting tired of being in this land, and wanted something more. Something to really be mine, Something for my people under a new lands we can make ourselves. Something was soon to happen. Chapter 3: A new beginging As i was on blackout thinking of majestic ideas and ways to find a new land, a small man named Alif whispered something in my ear, He told me Seankaiser ( a loyal follower of Mistril) had his own server, although very tiny and ran on his small computer. This is something i couldn't pass up. We rushed on over and when we got in, It was the most strange thing i had ever seen before. There were towers made of diamond, and pictures of strange creatures i had only thought of before. People of all different races like President and Admin. They could all fly, and the strangest part, They were all apart of Mistril on the small server that could. There was Alif, Sean, 117ev, and Smivan. I was greeted nicely, and was turned into the race of Admins. However i wasn't too interested in that, This opened my eyes. I now realized we could make our own server, with them as my councilmen. I am not sure why, but this next part of me memory is not clear, maybe it was the evil plans going though my mind to take over the world one block at a time. I started talking with them, about making a server like none other. It would have to be like nothing else, with all original concepts. We will need to be up 24/7 (which wasnt too common then) and we need to be well thought out. We all started talking a lot, before anything we needed a name. This was a very challenging task, we went though many many names, some not as well as others we thought Mistril then mistick, but neither really appealed to me as a server. Then it came to me, a name that would be really fitting. KingsCraft - Were kings are made. We had our name, Now we needed a server. We started to search for places to get servers, surely someone would host a server for this game. Surely enough i found a place, they were acclaimed to be the largest and best hosters around. They had a catchy name and good slogan "Brohoster - We treat you like bros, not screw you like hoes" They had good reviews, and there prices were decent. I purchased the smallest tier, at 0.5 GB or 512MB for $16. Around an hour later it was ready, i had the information and the connections. KingsCraft was alive, but dead in another sense. There was nothing really there, just a server. Although it pleased us already. Sean told me where to get plugins and i easily enough found how to install them. We got very basic plugins for chat, and "permissions" Although i won't go into deep detail with this, i will mention we added a Plugin for towns, and one for world editing. In respect for anjo i turned the server cracked, not only in respect but to allow the members of mistril to join once more. After installing everything, and setting it up. It was time to build and building we did. We found a nice small lands to make our spawn. I took this task to myself and let the others build towns on there own. SeanKaiser was my Second Owner, because he had the experience and Alif was my admin, and Smivan was my mod. We were ready to take on the world. After a two real nights of building, and none stop playing (or something like that) Spawn was done, and it was the most amazing thing i had ever done. *Footage of Spawn* Code: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2c4H-iRJd4s&feature=channel In-spite of blackout, i kept one of there policies. Griefing in the wilderness was allowed, this was just to make people group in to towns though, this policy would soon be dropped. We started to tell all of our friends, and some of them joined. Twenty Days later It has been twenty days since open, and we still had no one in our kingdom. No one seemed to be interested or we were doing something wrong. We never really thought about how to get players, even many of the people of Mistril did not join. We had however, gained maybe three of four players, not many. We had a whole twenty player limit, but it seemed it would never get to ten. Something had to be done. I had a plan to get in players, We needed to make a video. Something to show people about us, and let them experience it first hand before joining. Surely this would get people once they saw what we had to offer. My computer could barely play minecraft, so i could not record, however sean could. He recorded some footage of the spawn area and places around it and put it on Youtube. Within four hours, people were joining. We had 9 people on the server! This was an amazing step for us, and beat our record. Everyone seem to like it, We offered the first twenty people to come, enough money for a town, to keep them playing. Soon enough we hit 12, Which was such a huge step for us, that we knew we could do it. Any doubt we had was gone. Our players played and we had a good time. The next morning there was sixteen players online, I couldn't believe it. The server was starting to feel its potential and our kingdom was coming alive. The journey of KingsCraft has started. Chapter 4: The rise and fall of MrChasez's e-peen. RIP Kingscraft, Goodnight, Sweet Prince.